The specification relates to a system and method for generating a stream of content for a channel. In particular, the specification relates to generating a stream of content for a channel based on user interests and historical trends.
Many consumers of digital media have two somewhat contradictory goals: keep apprised of information in the areas they already find interesting and discover new content that is also enjoyable. Keeping apprised of information can become burdensome in the digital age because there is so much information. Hence, there is a need to present the best and most relevant information, without overwhelming the consumer. Furthermore, consumers have varied interests depending on the time of a year or a day. As a result, there is also a need to cater to the time dependent changes in the consumer's interests while presenting information. Similarly, discovering new content is difficult when the consumer is overburdened with existing content.
Prior attempts to solve these problems allow consumers to create personalized sections in feed aggregation websites that are defined by keywords. Often, these personalized sections present any item that includes the keywords even though the item is not of interest to the consumer, per se. In another method, consumers are allowed to manually subscribe to Really Simple Syndication (RSS) feeds from multiple websites. This method often leads to the consumer viewing multiple items which contain redundant information.